Turno de la Bruja de Single Town
by BrunoProg64
Summary: La historia que continua a "Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town". Beatrice volverá con su juego y esta vez quien podrá detenerla será Chris. El Club sigue enfrentando uno de sus peores desafíos. ¿Podrán detener esta pesadilla?
1. Inicio del Juego

**Turno de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Esta historia es la continuación de "Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town" publicada en este portal. Por favor léanla antes de esta, ya que forman parte de un conjunto de historias en línea.

En esta historia ya no separaré descripciones cruentas e incruentas. Además comenzaré de lleno con algunos elementos del misterio que dejé fuera de lado en la historia anterior. Para simplificar será el "Primer Arco" o "Primer Juego" para Beatrice.

**Preámbulo**

Cathy se quedó helada al ver como al son de la maníaca risa de Beatrice, los muertos de los crímenes de su maldición habían desaparecido.

En ese momento aparecieron en su delante sus amigos: Chris, Sam y Danny. Beatrice los miró:

- ¿Qué se siente ser asesinado de la peor forma posible?

- Así que tú fuiste la que nos hizo esto – dijo Danny - ¡Ya verás maldita bruja!

- De nada te sirve quejarte. Están en mi juego… pero sólo escogeré a uno por turno. Quiero ver si son capaces de resolver el misterio que se aproxima. ¡Es el turno de Chris!

Beatrice chasqueó los dedos y los demás desaparecieron, quedando sólo Chris. De repente un destello de luz los llevó a él y a Beatrice a la Plaza Principal de Single Town.

- ¿Disfrutas de este sol? – preguntó Beatrice.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? Respóndeme…

- Cathy fue muy aburrida en mi juego. Así que tú verás la historia una vez más y discutirás conmigo sobre mi existencia. Tratarás de negar mi poder y yo el tuyo.

- Si ya me pasó y lo veo otra vez… podré ganarte sin duda – respondió Chris orgulloso.

- Ah… será un juego nuevo. El Chris de ese mundo no sabe nada. Sólo estaremos tú y yo. No podrás intervenir. ¿Estás preparado para otra historia de tragedia en Single Town? Nosotros veremos cómo tu otro yo y tus otros amigos caminan hacia la desgracia. Tus amigos no podrán ayudarte. Cada quien tendrá su turno. Es el turno de Chris.

- Entonces empecemos, Bruja – respondió el chico – Quiero derrotarte lo más antes posible.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Eso crees! ¡Vencí al Club Caza Monstruos! ¡Y lo volveré a hacer! ¡Empecemos pues… Chris! – y diciendo esto desaparecieron.

**Capítulo I**

**(Inicio del Juego)**

Era de día en la ciudad de Single Town. El grupo del Club Caza Monstruos jugaba despreocupadamente en el parque ubicado a las afueras. Jugaban a lanzarse un disco y a atraparlo.

- ¡Vamos Chris! ¡Atrápalo! – dijo Sam mientras lanzaba el disco.

- ¡Aquí vamos! – dijo Chris intentando atrapar el disco, pero sin éxito lamentablemente.

- Vaya Chris – dijo Sam – Veo que no estás en forma.

- ¡Y eso que importa! – protestó el chico como respuesta.

- Chicos – dijo Danny interrumpiendo – Ya va a ser hora de entrar al Colegio. Deberíamos darnos prisa…

- Mira quien lo dice… - dijo Chris riéndose.

- Entiendo lo que quieres insinuar – dijo Danny – Pero es que no puedo esperar a que presenten a esa nueva profesora suplente. Los rumores dicen que es preciosa…

- Danny… no creo que esa sea la mejor forma de pensar en tu profesora suplente. Después de todo será la profesora suplemente en Matemáticas – respondió Sam.

- Sólo estoy diciendo lo que dicen los rumores. Ojalá sea así… hasta me daría gusto estudiar.

Al ver la hora en el reloj de Chris, el grupo decidió dejar de conversar e ir a los salones. Llegaron a su salón y todavía no había llegado nadie.

En eso entró un profesor.

- Estudiantes. Nuestro profesor de Ciencias Naturales no puede venir hoy. Ha sido llevada de emergencia a Paris por un urgencia médica.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar. Algunos murmuraban preocupación por su profesora y otros alivios por no tener clases.

- ¡Silencio! Tenemos una profesora suplente. Ha venido de lejos. Saluden a Beatrice, su profesora suplente.

Una mujer bella vestida con ropa negra y roja entró al salón. Era Beatrice, pero en forma de profesora.

- Un placer tenerlos a todos aquí – dijo ella – Será un placer estudiar con ustedes… y que ustedes me cuenten las leyendas mágicas que se dicen de este lugar.

- Srta. Beatrice – dijo el profesor que la presentó – No sabía que le interesasen las historias que cuentan desde tiempos antiguos en esta ciudad sobre alienígenas.

- ¿Qué sabemos nosotros de lo que hay ahí fuera en las inmedibles extensiones del universo? ¿Acaso otra raza igual a la nuestra? ¿Acaso una con más poder? A lo que los humanos llaman "Dioses" y "Demonios" ¿No son acaso manifestaciones de vida de otros planetas en lugar de entes espirituales a los que les dimos formas humanas?

- Bueno… sólo era una opinión. La dejaré con su salón – y ese profesor salió avergonzado.

Trasladémonos a la casa del Sr. Smith. Estaba leyendo algunos libros de magia. Había cerrado todas sus puertas y ventanas. Tenía tirados en el suelo reportes médicos del Hospital de Single Town. Iba a cometer quizá su peor error.

- ¡Oh dioses que rigen el destino de este mundo extraño! ¡Es imposible que un viejo como yo tenga que pasar sus días finales en un mundo que no conoce! ¡Enfermo y sin salvación! ¿Acaso la medicina humana es mejor que la Rapsodiana? ¿Cómo pudo pasarme?

En el suelo, el folder decía _**"Tumor pancreático maligno. Vascular. Inoperable. El estado del paciente es terminal. Se estiman unos meses de vida"**_

- ¡Ah! – dijo el Sr. Smith - ¡Al diablo con la misión del Club Caza Monstruos! ¡Voy a morir! ¡A morir! ¿Y acaso no he estado cargando con la carga de ese Club? ¡Ah! ¡Aparece y concede mi deseo! ¡Beatrice! ¡Ofrezco todo lo que tengo porque me concedas la felicidad de volver a ver la Tierra Rapsodiana! ¡Beatrice! ¡Aparece y contéstame! ¡Odiaré todo lo que venga de ese Club! ¡Pero dame la oportunidad de ver mi planeta antes de morir! ¡Beatrice!

Volvamos un momento a la escuela. Era recreo.

- Vaya – decía Chris – Beatrice ha estado increíble. Jamás pensé que respondería así a ese profesor que no cree en los aliens.

- Eso dice que es una profesora muy inteligente – apuntó Sam – Tal vez deberíamos hacerle más caso. No como la aburrida directora Rusell.

- Pero no negaran que la profesora Beatrice es muy bonita – añadió Danny – Nunca vi a una mujer tan bella como ella.

- ¡Cállate! – le dijeron en coro Cathy y Sam – No te fijes en todas las mujeres… ¡Y menos en tu profesora!

- Bueno chicas no se enojen – respondió Danny avergonzado.

En eso Beatrice interrumpió la escena y apareció con el Chris de Rapsodia.

- ¿Qué te parece eso? – le dijo la Bruja – Todos confían en mí y el padre de Cathy está entregando su alma al diablo para vivir un poco más. ¡Jajajajaja!

- No ha empezado aún, Beatrice – dijo Chris – Mi juego de demostrarte que eres una farsante no ha empezado aún.

- No te preocupes – dijo Beatrice – Esta vez será peor. Lo que hice en el primer juego será poco con lo que les tengo reservado… ¡Club Caza Monstruos!


	2. La Invocación

**Turno de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Esta historia es la continuación de "Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town" publicada en este portal. Por favor léanla antes de esta, ya que forman parte de un conjunto de historias en línea.

En esta historia ya no separaré descripciones cruentas e incruentas. Además comenzaré de lleno con algunos elementos del misterio que dejé fuera de lado en la historia anterior. Para simplificar será el "Primer Arco" o "Primer Juego" para Beatrice.

**Capítulo II**

**(La Invocación)**

Llegó la tarde. Los estudiantes salieron de las clases. Beatrice pudo dejar el rol de profesora. Salió cuidadosamente por la puerta de atrás.

- Ah… - dijo Beatrice – Eso de enseñar es un fastidio. Entiendo porque cada vez hay menos maestros…

La parte de atrás del colegio era una zona vacía, sin mucho movimiento. Nadie vería nada de lo que pasara ahí.

- Es hora de volver al estado natural, para poder hacer caso a ese tonto de Smith. He oído sus gritos hacia mi toda la tarde… - y terminando se convirtió en una mariposa dorada que fue volando por la ciudad. Se acercó a la casa del Sr. Smith.

- ¡Beatrice! – seguía el Sr. Smith – No apareces cuando te llamo. ¿Dónde estás?

En eso apareció la mariposa dorada y se convirtió en Beatrice.

- Si que eres insistente – dijo la bruja – He oído tus gritos toda la mañana y creo tener ya suficiente. ¿Hay algo que quieras de mí?

- Beatrice – dijo el Sr. Smith – Quiero volver a ver la Tierra Rapsodiana. Me muero y no quiero morir antes…

- ¿Te refieres a la tierra dorada? ¿Quieres cumplir la profecía maldita que asoló este pueblo hace 200 años?

- Sólo quiero ver mi amado planeta una vez más.

- ¿Qué harás con el Club Caza Monstruos?

- ¡Ah Beatrice! – dijo el Sr. Smith – No me importan los medios ahora que sé que moriré. ¡Llévame a la tierra donde nací!

- Eres un viejo – dijo Beatrice – No te pediré como a los otros. Tan sólo quiero que dejes liberar la profecía a su máximo esplendor.

- ¡Lo que quieras Beatrice! ¡Quiero ver Rapsodia! ¡Déjame verla!

- Bueno – dijo Beatrice – Entonces aquí tienes tu invitación – y le alargó una carta sellada – Y nos veremos en el gran banquete que será la antesala de la noche a la Tierra Dorada o Rapsodiana, como la llamas tú. Todo empezará pronto…

- ¡Oh Beatrice! ¡Esperaré sin descanso! ¡Oh Rapsodia! ¡Ahí va este viejo para morir! ¡Beatrice! ¡Te esperaré!

Trasladémonos un momento a Jeremy. Al igual que el Sr. Smith estaba en su invocación a Beatrice. No es difícil imaginar cómo alguien como él sabía de la leyenda.

- ¡Ah Beatrice! ¡Beatrice! Después de tantos días de búsqueda en los rincones web de lo esotérico y lo prohibido. ¡Al fin sé de un espíritu que pueda responderme cuando los humanos ignoran! ¡Ah! Vivir sin amor no es vivir. ¡Vivir sin ser correspondido es vivir una llama ardiendo! ¡Beatrice! ¡Te invoco para que concedas el deseo de amor a este pobre individuo!

En eso también apareció Beatrice.

- ¿Es que no tienen mejor pasatiempo que llamarme?

- ¡Beatrice! ¡Escucha la súplica de amor de un pobre individuo!

- Te escucho. Dime lo que quieres…

- El amor me carcome. Cathy, la chica de intercambio me lleva rechazando… un amor verdadero, que quema en las venas y no me deja vivir. ¡Por favor, que ella me ame como si fuera todo lo que tuviera en el mundo!

- ¿Estás dispuesto a liberar la maldición de la profecía? – dijo Beatrice

- ¡Todo lo que quieras con tal de tener mi amor!

- Bueno… todo empezará pronto. Tu amor y todo lo demás. Solo espera... – y diciendo eso, desapareció.

La bruja reapareció en la azotea de la Escuela de Single Town. Miró hacia la ciudad y entonces:

- Ya van 2 que me llaman. En este mundo loco todos aman o quieren algo y nadie sabe que soy esa bruja que su Club odiaba hace años. ¡Qué es lo que hará el amor con los humanos! ¡Terrible arma que nubla el juicio y la conciencia!

En eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Oyó la voz de Danny.

- ¡Beatrice! ¡Beatrice! No sé si debo invocarte cerca de la Escuela. ¡Oh responde!

La bruja se mordió el labio, como cansada de tantas peticiones y se transportó hacia Danny.

- ¿Acaso algo quieres de Beatrice? Todos me llaman ahora…

- Beatrice… debo confesar mi amor hacia Wendy. Pero ella ignora el amor que tengo por ella. El dolor me carcome y debes ayudarme a lograrlo. No puedo hacerlo solo. Por eso te lo pido a ti. ¡Ayúdame Beatrice! ¡Ayúdame Beatrice!

- Que ciego eres… igual que los otros – respondió Beatrice- Todo lo que pida lo tendrás. No pondré condiciones porque ya las tengo de sobra. ¡Tienes suerte, Danny!

Y diciendo eso desapareció y se transportó a una zona lejana de Single Town, un edificio por el cual podía verse toda la ciudad en forma panorámica desde la azotea.

- Ya están las piezas. Este mundo promete ser más divertido. Todos locos de amor. ¿Acaso todos olvidaron lo loco que pone el dinero? Bueno… ya no importa. La maldición tomará un nuevo nivel por su deseo… y seré la gobernadora de Single Town. ¡Jajajaja! ¡Jajajaja!


	3. La Acampada

**Turno de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Esta historia es la continuación de "Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town" publicada en este portal. Por favor léanla antes de esta, ya que forman parte de un conjunto de historias en línea.

En esta historia ya no separaré descripciones cruentas e incruentas. Además comenzaré de lleno con algunos elementos del misterio que dejé fuera de lado en la historia anterior. Para simplificar será el "Primer Arco" o "Primer Juego" para Beatrice.

**Capítulo III**

**(La Acampada)**

Al día siguiente los estudiantes vieron un anuncio pegado en el salón donde supuestamente daría clases Beatrice. Decía "Al Auditorio".

Los estudiantes estaban extrañados. Inclusive el Club Caza Monstruos. Todavía no sospechaban nada de Beatrice.

- ¿A qué nos llamarán que sea tan importante? – se quejaba Chris – Hoy era el día de la disección de la rana…

- Menos mal que nos salvamos de algo tan asqueroso – dijo Sam.

- ¿En la tierra disecan ranas? Pues cuando estaba en la Escuela en Rapsodia nosotros…

- Cathy… - le interrumpió Danny – Ya llegamos al auditorio. Guardemos silencio.

Tal vez Danny le cortó para no escuchar la historia de disección tipo Área 51 que Cathy les iba a contar. Sin decir más se adentraron en el auditorio donde ya estaban varias filas ocupadas por los estudiantes. Decidieron buscar una fila libre y eligieron la del medio. Aunque no se veía a la profesora desde ese punto, lo hicieron por amistad. Cada quien podía irse a cada asiento… pero eran el Club Caza Monstruos… aún en la escuela.

- Chicos – dijo Beatrice – Hemos hablado con sus padres y todos están dispuestos a mandarlos de campamento. He venido a avisarles que el Campamento para este curso comienza dentro de 4 horas. Así que vayan a sus casas, alisten todo y saldremos en 4 horas aquí, en el Auditorio.

Todos irrumpieron en gritos de alegría. Campamento. Al fin algo que no era clases y aburridos libros.

- No podemos – dijo Cathy – Y si algún alien aparece en eso…

- Ah… deben saber – dijo Beatrice – Ningún alumno debe faltar, salvo que quiera verse desaprobado y no participar en el proyecto de intercambio con Paris. Sé que a pocos les importa… pero hay un grupo al que sí…

El grupo del Club miró amenazadoramente a Chris.

- Chicos… eso era un secreto… pero yo…

- No sé cómo puedes mirarnos siquiera tras intentar traicionarnos de esa manera – se quejó Danny - ¡¿Te has imaginado cuantas mujeres bonitas conocerás en París?!

- ¡Ese no es el punto! – dijo Cathy - ¡El punto es que no serás totalmente miembro del Club!

- Eso no lo impongo yo – dijo Chris – Mis padres quieren que vaya a ese intercambio…

- Entonces tu hermano Jhon será el que se nos unirá – respondió Cathy.

- ¡No por favor! – se quejó Chris – No iré al intercambio. Iré al campamento…

- Eso es mejor – sentenció Danny – Nos haces un bien a todos.

- ¡Vayan a por sus cosas! – dijo Beatrice y la gente comenzó a irse del auditorio. El Club Caza Monstruos igual.

En ese momento, Beatrice interrumpió la escena y apareció con Chris.

- ¡Espera! – le dijo Chris – Esto es ridículo. ¿Cómo convenciste a todos los padres del campamento?

- Fácil – dijo Beatrice – Con magia.

- No es magia – dijo Chris - ¡Te demostraré que no es magia!

- El Chris de este juego no piensa eso. Todos creen que soy una profesora.

- Me faltan pistas para derrotarte.

- Bueno… si las quieres… tendrás nuevas reglas. **Todo lo que diga en negritas será la verdad**. Absolutamente todo lo que diga en negritas será verdad. No se puede discutir. Esas son las reglas.

- Muy bien – dijo Chris – Entonces quiero que digas en negritas que los convenciste con magia.

- No es lo que quiero – respondió Beatrice - ¡Quiero que rebatas! ¡Un juego intelectual!

- Entonces aquí va mi idea – dijo Chris – Mandaste una carta de amenaza de expulsión a los padres para que todos acepten el campamento.

- Lástima de Club… **No existe ningún comunicado que obligue a los padres a mandar a sus hijos al campamento.**

**- **Entonces se ha usado llamadas, les has propuesto beneficios. Todos aceptarían así…

- **Nadie ha ofrecido nada ni sobornado a los padres para que sus hijos vayan al campamento.**

**- **Agrr.. – respondió Chris – Ya veremos, Bruja.

- ¡Sigamos jugando, Chris! ¡Vas cero puntos a tu favor! ¡Jajajajaa!

Y desapareciendo, resumieron la escena.

Danny entró al auditorio, donde la profesora Beatrice estaba arreglando una maleta.

- ¿Profesora Beatrice?

- ¿Deseas algo, Danny?

- Quería saber si Wendy también podrá venir. Me interesaría saber si lo hará…

- Pero claro que vendrá. No es un campamento sólo para hombres. Es mixto.

Cuando Danny se fue alegre por la noticia, Beatrice sonrió burlonamente.


	4. Movimiento de la Bruja

**Turno de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Esta historia es la continuación de "Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town" publicada en este portal. Por favor léanla antes de esta, ya que forman parte de un conjunto de historias en línea.

En esta historia ya no separaré descripciones cruentas e incruentas. Además comenzaré de lleno con algunos elementos del misterio que dejé fuera de lado en la historia anterior. Para simplificar será el "Primer Arco" o "Primer Juego" para Beatrice.

**Capítulo IV**

**(Movimiento de la Bruja)**

Pasaron las 4 horas y ya eran la 1:00 PM. Los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar para irse al campamento. ¿Sería lejos? ¿Sería cerca? ¿Habrían fogatas? Estaba en la mente de todos los que iban a ir.

Y finalmente llegó la hora de partir. Beatrice los convocó a todos en la explanada y empezó:

- Partimos a las montañas que están al norte de esta ciudad. Pasaremos todo el fin de semana en el campamento. ¡Vamos estudiantes!

Cathy se preocupó al oír el lugar. Ese era el mismo lugar donde sufrieron para encontrar la planta que daba la energía por 400 años a su Club. Pero también estaba el caso de que no la consigan. Ya la habían sacado de ahí. ¿Y si la planta y su esencia atraía aliens?

- ¿Cathy? – le dijo Jeremy - ¿Estás bien?

Una sacudida de cabeza alejó los pensamientos de Cathy y se encontró con Jeremy.

- Hola Jeremy… ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. Te veía preocupada. No es nada, ¿verdad?

- Pero estoy bien – dijo ella. Tenía que fingir para que no sospechase nada – Te acompaño al bus. ¿Quieres?

- Gra… gracias Cathy. Será un placer.

Tal vez Jeremy haya atribuido que Cathy no le rechazase como obra de Beatrice, porque dijo en voz baja:

- Oh, Beatrice… gracias por tu poder.

- ¿Qué dices Jeremy?

- Yo nada… debió ser el viento.

Y subieron al bus. No era un bus lujoso, era un bus sencillo que tenía una larga hilera de asientos, a un costado una hilera de 2 asientos y al otro lo mismo. Al fondo había una hilera de 4 asientos continuos. Poseía 2 puertas, una adelante y la otra al fondo con los asientos.

Cathy se separó de Jeremy al ver a sus amigos sentados en la hilera del final. Jeremy no se quejó. Al menos Beatrice le permitió hablar con la chica que amaba.

- Todos permanezcan quietos en sus asientos – dijo Beatrice subiendo - ¡Nos vamos de acampada!

Un emocionado coro le respondió afirmativamente y el bus comenzó su marcha.

Hasta ese momento todo parecía perfecto. Era una excursión y nada más.

Por 30 minutos el bus estuvo de viaje. Beatrice iba conduciendo. El Club tenía una conversación privada entonces:

- ¿No hay peligro de que sospechen de la planta de Rapsodia? – preguntó Cathy.

- Resulta que nosotros ya la hemos arrancado de raíz hace 1 semana. No habrá nada hasta los próximos 400 años. Así que no creo que lo descubran – respondió Danny.

- Bueno, en ese caso podremos pasar un campamente divertido – dijo relajándose Chris.

- No Chris – respondió Sam – Tenemos que estar alertas por si algún alien ataca Single Town mientras no estemos. Tenemos que diseñar un plan para volver prontamente a la ciudad si algo raro pasa. El Sr. Smith debe mantenernos informados.

- He llamado a mi abuelo, pero no me contesta el intercomunicador. ¿Será por la señal en el campo? – respondió Cathy.

Trasladémonos a la casa del Sr. Smith. Estaba con más libros de magia y los informes médicos y algunas cajas de medicina en el suelo.

- ¡Oh Beatrice! – dijo el anciano - ¡Quiero ir a la Tierra Rapsodiana! ¡A la tierra donde nací, para poder morir! ¡Desencadena los peores demonios sobre esta ciudad! ¡Trae los peores aliens a campar y a disfrutar de la ciudad y sus vidas! ¡Pero déjame poder ver la calidez de mi tierra que me vio nacer! ¡Beatrice! Juega conmigo si eso quieres… juega con el Club que tengo responsable.

En el bus, ya se había llegado al destino. Aún era de tarde aunque la luz de sol ya empezaba a escasear. Era de extrema necesidad que se armaran las tiendas y que se enciendan fogatas.

- Muy bien chicos – dijo Beatrice – Vamos a dividir grupos. A ver Chris…

- ¡Si profesora! – respondió Chris.

- Deberás ir con Jhon, tu hermano a recoger leña para la fogata – esperó que Chris se fuera - ¡Danny! ¡Deberás ir con Mark a traer agua!

- Porqué debo ir con él… - se quejó Danny, pero al ver los ojos de Beatrice, cedió.

Pasaron las horas y regresaron los grupos. El Club y los demás armaron una fogata. Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a calentar malvaviscos. Algo demasiado común…

- Quieren oír una historia de terror…

- Ah, profesora Beatrice – dijo Wendy – No tiene que hacer esto. Ya somos grandes…

- Se las contaré para que sepan lo que es el miedo. Este es un bosque encantado. Aquí vivía una vez una Bruja… la bruja de Single Town.

En eso Beatrice interrumpió la escena y apareció con Chris.

- ¡Está claro que esa mujer eres tú! ¡Ya está! No hay necesidad de explicar la magia.

- Ah, Chris – dijo Beatrice – No sabes que… **cierto es que vivía Beatrice humana aquí, pero eso fue hace 260 años. Esa mujer está muerta.**

Las negritas dejaron a Chris en aprietos.

- ¿Hay alguien más en este bosque? ¿Hay alguien más que los estudiantes?

- Me niego a hablar. No diré la razón – dijo Beatrice.

- Muy bien… entonces… ¡Los crímenes serán cometidos por cualquiera! ¡Un asesino, un demente! ¡Cualquiera que esté en el bosque!

- Interesante – dijo Beatrice – Veamos el fin de ese cuento y el primer movimiento, para cerrarte la boca, chico de cabellera azul.

Y resumió la escena de la fogata.

- La bruja dejó el bosque y se fue a Single Town, donde un grupo la casó hace 200 años. Entonces fue que juró que daría una maldición a la aldea y a sus habitantes. Es una profecía larga, pero sólo les diré lo terrorífico:

"_En el primer cuarto de Luna, serán elegidos él o los sacrificios escogidos por la llave."_

- Ahhh… - dijo Jeremy – Eso no nos asusta.

- Nadie sabe quién podrá ser el primer sacrificio. Cuídense de la bruja de Single Town – seguía Beatrice contando la historia – Chicos… ¿Quieren oír el segundo cuarto de luna?

- Pfhhh… - dijo Mark – No dan miedo esas leyendas.

- Mmm… ya veremos – dijo Beatrice.

Pasaron las horas y mientras algunos se dedicaban a jugar, Sam seguía intentando contactar con el Sr. Smith. En eso se acercó Chris.

- Sam… relájate – le dijo el chico de pelo azul – No tenemos que vivir nuestras vidas siempre a la defensiva. Podemos divertirnos alguna vez…

- Claro… - dijo Sam – Yo sólo…

- No te preocupes – dijo Chris dándole un abrazo – Yo también estoy preocupado.

- Chris… - dijo Sam sonrojándose - ¿Qué haces…?

- Estoy cansado… - decía Chris – cansado de sólo querer a los libros… deseo querer a alguien más. A una persona que me entienda.

- ¿Porqué esa debo ser yo?

- No lo sé… eres la única. Cathy no es como nosotros. Es nuestra amiga… pero es alienígena. Y yo quisiera tratar con alguien más… humano para mí.

- Chris… no sabía que fueras así.

- Entiéndeme… - dijo Chris abrazándola – Necesito amor… quiero alguien…

En eso apareció Beatrice mirándolos desde lejos.

- Cuán tontos son los humanos. Amor… cuando lo peor está por pasarles. Duerman todos… que los cuartos de luna ya empiezan… Jajajaja…

Cuando Beatrice se reía, Chris y Sam estaban dándose su primer beso.

Al día siguiente, el Club se levantó temprano. Eran las 6:30 AM. Bueno, en realidad Sam se levantó temprano. Quería ver a Chris… estaba sorprendida por el beso de ayer. En ese momento su intercomunicador le mostró un mensaje: "Jeremy".

Sam se sorprendió al ver que era anónimo y decidió despertar a Danny, Cathy y Chris. Cuando les explicó lo que pasaba, fueron todos a observar. Se acercaron hacia la fogata.

- ¿¡Pero qué demonios?!

Alguien había cogido las cenizas y había trazado con ellas un círculo mágico con inscripciones en griego. Luego había escrito debajo: "Cuarto 1 de Luna".

Sorprendido el Club por eso, decidieron buscar la carpa de Jeremy. Algo muy raro estaba pasando. Al llegar se asustaron más:

- ¿Qué rayos… es esto?

En la carpa estaba escrito con crayolas: "Dulces pesadillas… Jeremy".

Entonces Sam, abrió el cierre de la carpa y entraron. Estaban dos personas tapadas completamente por sus bolsas de dormir.

- Ah… - dijo Chris – Que alivio… seguramente se quedaron dormidos…

Cuando Chris, abrió los cierres de las bolsas y vio a dentro dio un grito de horror. Y no era para menos, cuando se acercaron Sam y Danny, este último salió a vomitar.

Estaban los cuerpos de Jeremy y Ralph. A ambos les habían abierto la cabeza como si de un melón se tratara y les habían sacado el cerebro. Este estaba distribuido por toda la bolsa y dentro de su cráneo les habían llenado de malvaviscos.

- Esto… es horrible… - decía Sam.

- Un alien… ¡Policía! ¡Un alien!

El Club se quedó horrorizado. Danny que había salido a vomitar, regresó tapándose los ojos.

- ¡Es el primer cuarto de luna! ¡Este lugar está maldito! ¡La Bruja de Single Town! ¡Vamos a morir!

Y todos lo miraron asustados. Nadie se explicaba lo que había pasado.


	5. Regreso a Single Town

**Turno de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Esta historia es la continuación de "Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town" publicada en este portal. Por favor léanla antes de esta, ya que forman parte de un conjunto de historias en línea.

En esta historia ya no separaré descripciones cruentas e incruentas. Además comenzaré de lleno con algunos elementos del misterio que dejé fuera de lado en la historia anterior. Para simplificar será el "Primer Arco" o "Primer Juego" para Beatrice.

**Capítulo V**

**(Regreso a Single Town)**

Danny estaba asustado. Miró a los miembros de su equipo y empezó:

- ¡Levantemos a todos! ¡Vámonos! ¡Vamos a morir!

- ¡Cálmense! – dijo Sam – Tenemos que saber quiénes son…

- Yo no quiero ver - dijo Danny – Tengo miedo. ¡Ayuda!

- Veré yo – dijo Cathy – Aunque esto es inaceptable…

Cathy miró las facciones que no fueron destrozadas por el terrible corte y dictaminó:

- Son Jeremy y Ralph.

- No puede ser… - dijo Danny - ¿Acaso ellos murieron porque…? ¡Debemos avisarle a la profesora Beatrice! ¡Vamos!

Danny salió desesperado de la carpa. Se fue corriendo hacia la carpa donde estaba la profesora Beatrice. La abrió y la encontró vacía. Sólo en el piso una carta.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Sam, cogiendo la carta.

Danny se la quitó y comenzó a leerla. No tardó en arrugarla y tirarse a un lado a llorar.

- ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita bruja!

Sam recogió la carta y la leyó. Decía:

"_¿Crees que voy a esperar a que me veas para culparme de esto? Para ejecutar mi venganza no necesito de distractores inútiles. Resuelvan la profecía y el Club Caza Monstruos no morirá. Sobre esos dos… nunca tuvieron la vida muy divertida, así que ahora sus mentes estarán siempre en el mundo de los aperitivos de campamento"._

En ese momento Beatrice interrumpió la escena.

- Otro método retorcido de matanza – dijo Chris – Sacarle los sesos a alguien y llenarle de aperitivos. ¡Eso es demasiado!

-¡Vamos Chris! ¡Examínalos! Seguramente uno es un impostor…

- ¡Cállate, bruja demente! ¡Te mataré!

- ¿Has querido probar estos crímenes con razón? Ya te lo dije… es todo magia. Acéptalo.

- Ha tenido que ser la Beatrice del bosque. ¡O esa profesora! ¡Entraron a la carpa y los mataron! Rellenaron sus cabezas con las sobras de la noche y se fueron sin hacer rastro. ¡Así el crimen puede ser explicado sin recurrir a la magia! Esto es obra de algún demente que cree que esas historias dan miedo.

-Y me decepcionaste – dijo Beatrice – Viendo que continuas con eso… usaré mi carta: **Sólo estaban los estudiantes de ese instituto y la profesora Beatrice en el bosque.**

- Entonces, fue un animal salvaje, un oso que los mató:

- **Los asesinados no fueron asesinados por medios naturales. Ningún animal le hizo esto.**

Chris se quedó sin responder.

- Acepta que fue obra de la magia… porque no te atreves a sospechar de tus amigos.

- Mis amigos jamás…

- ¡Entonces esto fue obra de la Bruja!

- ¡Jamás! ¡Hay algún culpable!

En eso Beatrice resumió la escena.

Los gritos de Danny despertaron al resto. Muchos se acercaron y al ver el macabro espectáculo se asustaron y tomando sus cosas se alejaron de la zona. Regresaron a Single Town. Sólo quedó el Club Caza Monstruos.

- No creo que debamos seguir aquí – dijo Chris – No llamarán a la policía… porque están agarrotados del miedo, pero debemos regresar. Esto es obra de un alien.

- No… - decía Danny – Fue obra de esa bruja…

- Que podría ser un alien haciéndose pasar por Bruja.

El Club caminó hasta llegar a Single Town. Decidieron volver a la Base del Club. Chris comenzó el análisis de la zona.

- Los sensores no notan ADN extraño ni trazas de un alien en Single Town. Esto es extraño…

- ¡Tenemos que contactarnos con el abuelo! – dijo Cathy y marcó con el intercomunicador.

El Sr. Smith se había sacado el intercomunicador. Estaba solamente obsesionado con Beatrice.

- ¡Ah Beatrice! ¡Ya empezó! Me salvaste del primer cuarto de luna. Hazlo interesante para mí.

En eso la pantalla del computador central brilló. Tenía un mensaje anónimo. Danny lo abrió:

"_Alaben mi honroso nombre.- Beatrice, bruja de Single Town"._

Al ver ese mensaje el grupo se asustó. Ahora si podían comenzar a sospechar que la bruja era real. Les había mandado un mensaje.

Cuando Sam vió que el grupo estaba asustado, se convirtió con su traje, en parte del equipo del Club Caza Monstruos. Sacó su arma y apuntó hacia la puerta.

- Los protegeré… - dijo sosteniendo su arma – Eso es algo seguro…


	6. Movimiento Aislado

**Turno de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Esta historia es la continuación de "Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town" publicada en este portal. Por favor léanla antes de esta, ya que forman parte de un conjunto de historias en línea.

En esta historia ya no separaré descripciones cruentas e incruentas. Además comenzaré de lleno con algunos elementos del misterio que dejé fuera de lado en la historia anterior. Para simplificar será el "Primer Arco" o "Primer Juego" para Beatrice.

**Capítulo VI**

**(Movimiento Aislado)**

El grupo estaba asustado. "Alaben mi honroso nombre", era algo amenazador. ¿Pero ellos, el Club adorarían a una bruja?

- ¡No voy a hacerlo! – gritó Cathy – Esa maldita… lo que le hizo a Jeremy…

- ¿En serio fue esa Beatrice quien mató a nuestro amigo? – preguntó Danny.

Un silencio como respuesta le hizo saber, que tal vez no sabían tanto como creían.

Por otro lado, los demás estaban asustados. En este caso Roy, uno de los que era amigo de Ralph. Quedó en shock al ver el cuerpo de su amigo.

- No puede ser – pensaba él - ¿Quién podría ser el que mató a mi amigo?

En medio de su caminata, se le apareció intepestivamente alguien…

- Eres Roy. ¿Verdad? – le dijo la voz.

En el Club Caza Monstruos, Chris cogió su teléfono e hizo una llamada:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo Sam

- Estoy llamando a Jhon. Necesitaremos la mayor ayuda posible.

- Ten cuidado – dijo Sam – Ya han sido dos asesinados…

- Jhon. Necesitamos tu ayuda inmediatamente. Ven al Club.

- ¿Acaso tu hermano no fue al campamento? – preguntó Sam.

- No fue. Fingió estar enfermo. Lo hace siempre que no quiere ir a algún lugar. Se salvó de algo horrible…

- ¿Cuál es tu plan? – preguntó Danny.

- Necesitamos saber si en toda la galaxia hay reportes de una "Beatrice". No me creo ese cuento de la "Bruja". ¡Tiene que ser una alienígena!

Trasladémonos un momento a Roy, que había sido abordado por una mujer.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Ya sabes quien soy – dijo apareciendo – Me vez en el Colegio casi todos los días.

- Directora Rollins. ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Me enteré de lo que pasó en el campamento. Varios chicos me contaron horrorizados en su oficina lo que pasó. Al menos sólo hubo dos bajas…

- ¡De qué habla! – dijo Roy furioso - ¡Mi amigo Ralph, fue asesinado! Al pobre… le abrieron la cabeza como un melón… ¡Y se la llenaron de malvaviscos!

- Lo sé – dijo la Directora Rollins – Pero… ¿Acaso no quieres vengarte de los asesinos?

- ¡Claro que sí!

- Tengo entendido que desaparecieron dos… la profesora Beatrice y un grupo de 4 estudiantes.

- No puede ser… ¿Acaso la profesora…?

- No es necesario buscarla… - dijo Rollins - Me preocupan más los que escaparon. ¿Acaso esos 4 estudiantes no pudieron llamar a la policía?

- Es sospechoso – dijo Roy, cayendo en el truco de Rollins - ¿Quiénes eran?

- De acuerdo a las listas… eran Chris, Sam, Danny y la estudiante de transferencia Cathy.

- ¡Lo sabía! – dijo Roy - ¡Ese maldito…!

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Danny le dijo a Ralph un día que deje de seguir a Wendy o lo lamentaría.

- Entonces… crees que lo hicieron ellos.

- ¿Quién más sino? – respondió Roy.

En ese momento Beatrice, interrumpió la escena.

- A ver Chris – dijo Beatrice - ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar que Danny matara a Roy? Así probarías que estos crímenes no son mágicos… ¡Jajajaja!

- Eso es imposible. ¡Cómo podría hacer eso un miembro del Club!

- ¡Entonces acéptalo! ¡Estos crímenes son mágicos!

- De ninguna manera. Veamos cómo ocurrieron los hechos…

- Muy bien. En la noche, tanto Ralph y Jeremy fueron a la carpa común que les asignaron. Cerraron el cierre de la carpa y fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente tus amigos los encontrarían muertos.

- Correcto – dijo Chris – Las carpas son débiles… los mataron y los plantaron ahí. Eso no tiene explicación mágica. Cualquiera del campamento pudo…

- Esto es estúpido – respondió Beatrice – **La carpa no tenía ninguna brecha**.** Ciertamente los dos durmieron ahí esa noche.**

- Entonces es evidente que el asesino entró a acompañarlos, y luego los mató.

- **Nadie entró en la carpa cuando ellos estaban despiertos. La carpa no se abrió durante esas horas…**

- No crees entonces que alguien pudo entrar cuando estaban dormidos y los mató.

- **La carpa tenía cerradura interna. El ruido habría despertado a uno de ellos.**

- Agrrrr… - dijo Chris.

- ¡Acéptalo! – dijo Beatrice – Es un asesinato de puerta cerrada. Así… que sigues creyendo que es un asesinato normal. Esto sólo fue posible con el círculo mágico de la fogata, que permite pasar puertas.

- Entonces… - dijo Chris – Trata de decir esto: "Esos dos fueron asesinados por Aliens".

- Me rehúso – dijo Beatrice – No daré la razón.

- Entonces… estás reconociendo que el asesinato de Aliens es posible.

- ¿Acaso no te lo dije? **Sólo estaban los estudiantes de ese instituto y la profesora Beatrice en el bosque.**

**- **Define lo que es 'bosque' para ti.

- Ah… - dijo Beatrice – **Un bosque es un conjunto de árboles y donde se encuentra vegetación y animales.**

- ¡Y esa es tu ruina! – dijo Chris – Las carpas no estaban ubicadas en lo que llamarías bosque. Las carpas fueron ocupadas en un terreno cerca de un bosque. Se trajeron troncos para usar de asientos y la fogata se hizo ahí.

- ¿Acaso…?

- ¡Y así! – dijo Chris - ¡Se desmorona tu regla de que no había nadie más en el campamento! ¡Un alien pudo hacer esto! No hay necesidad de usar magia…

Beatrice permaneció en silencio.

- ¡No respondes! ¡No hay necesidad de recurrir a la magia! ¡Está claro que puede usar a un alien!

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Bien jugado, Chris! Pero esto aún no se acaba. Hasta que no resuelvan la profecía, los cuartos de luna seguirán…

- Y si siguieran, yo seguiré demostrándote que no eres más que una alien impostora.

En ese momento, Beatrice resumió la escena con Rollins.

- Entonces necesito saber donde se reúne ese grupo – dijo Rollins.

- Están en una casa de madera cerca de aquí.

- Tu ayuda es importante – dijo Rollins – Gracias por decírmelo. Juntos atraparemos a esos asesinos. Pero tenemos que convencer a más. ¿Conoces al hermano de Chris?

- Lo he visto en el parque, pero no lo conozco.

- Excelente. Ve a la escuela. Espérame en el laboratorio de Informática. Iré con el hermano de Chris. Juntos podremos demostrar que son unos asesinos.

- ¡Entendido! – dijo Roy y se dirigió hacia la escuela.

La directora siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con Jhon, que iba hacia el Club, por una llamada de Chris.

- ¿Jhon?

- Así es – dijo Jhon – Sra. Directora… ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Necesito que me acompañes a la Escuela. Tenemos que hablar de tu Justificación por el campamento.

Jhon aún no sabía lo que había pasado en realidad, por lo que inocentemente aceptó seguir a la directora.

- Adelántate a la escuela – dijo la Directora Rollins – Yo tengo que ir a por unas pastillas para mi espalda… en cuanto a ti, ve al Laboratorio de Informática.

- ¡Muy bien, Sra. Directora! – dijo Jhon y se fue directo a la escuela.

Cuando vió que Jhon ya se había ido, Rollins suspiró:

- Ya estaba cansada…

Y voló cerca de ella una mariposa dorada. La "directora Rollins" se transformó y mostró su verdadero ser. Era Beatrice, que había tomado la forma de Rollins para engañar a dos.

En ese momento, en el Club recibieron una llamada anónima:

- ¿Quién podrá ser? – dijo Chris – Jhon está demorando demasiado…

Activaron la llamada y apareció Beatrice en ella. Sonrió maliciosamente y empezó:

- No han alabado mi nombre, Club Caza Monstruos. No se preocupen… el próximo cuarto de luna comenzará pronto… - y luego cortó la llamada.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Jhon! – dijo Chris - ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo!

Por otro lado, en el Laboratorio de Informática, ocurría otra cosa:

- Lo acepto – dijo Roy – He visto tu poder y reconozco que eres la Bruja Beatrice.

- Lo acepto – dijo Jhon – Eres una bruja… la Bruja de Single Town, Beatrice.

Y Beatrice en medio de los dos, estaba emocionada. Ya dos habían reconocido su poder. Ahora sólo falta el Club.

- Ya sólo falta ese Club. ¡Jajajaja! ¡Jajajaja!


	7. Movimiento Tardío

**Turno de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Esta historia es la continuación de "Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town" publicada en este portal. Por favor léanla antes de esta, ya que forman parte de un conjunto de historias en línea.

En esta historia ya no separaré descripciones cruentas e incruentas. Además comenzaré de lleno con algunos elementos del misterio que dejé fuera de lado en la historia anterior. Para simplificar será el "Primer Arco" o "Primer Juego" para Beatrice.

**Capítulo VII**

**(Movimiento Tardío)**

Chris y los demás salieron del Club. Nadie sabía dónde podía a ver ido Jhon. Era un momento desesperante. Era un niño y su vida podía correr peligro. ¿Dónde podría ir?

- Chris – dijo Danny - ¿Qué sabemos de Beatrice?

- Nada – respondió Chris – Sólo sabemos que el primer crimen corresponde a un cuarto de luna, que contaron en la fogata ayer.

- ¿Cuáles son los siguientes?

- He visto una estatua… en el centro de la ciudad. Ahí está la profecía completa – dijo Sam.

- ¡Vamos ahora!

El Club corrió hacia el lugar y vio la profecía. Estaba escrita en un francés algo antiguo, pero Chris pudo leerlo.

"_En el segundo cuarto de Luna, los que queden deberán alabar mi honroso nombre o sufrir la pena de la expiación de 2 de sus miembros. [personas]"_

- ¿2 miembros? – se preguntó Chris – ¡Oh no! ¡Jhon es miembro de soporte del Club! ¡Tenemos que…!

- ¡Alto Chris! – dijo Sam – Mira la regla bien. Aún con Jhon, somos 5 miembros: Cathy, yo, tú, Danny y Jhon. Si estamos juntos, es imposible que ocurra esta profecía.

- ¿Y si el Sr. Smith cuenta como miembro?

Al oír eso, Sam se heló del horror. Fue entonces, cuando Danny miró a un lado y encontró una carta. La recogió.

- ¡Chicos, vean esto!

Danny les alargó la carta. Decía:

"_No los veo resolviendo el acertijo de la profecía. Ya se ejecutará el segundo cuarto. Más les vale que acaben pronto. El tiempo se acaba y nadie podrá detener lo que vendrá…"_

Los miembros se sorprendieron más. La amenaza era clara.

- ¡Debemos buscar a Jhon pronto! – exclamó Chris - ¡Vamos chicos!

-Chris tiene razón – dijo Sam – No debemos perder ni un minuto más…

Comenzaron a buscar en el parque central de la ciudad, en los alrededores de este. No lo encontraban. ¿Dónde podía estar Jhon?

- La escuela – murmuró Cathy – Puede estar ahí…

- ¿Porqué dices eso?

- Es posible que haya ido por justificar el tema del campamento. No fue, así que debería hablar con un profesor – explicó Cathy.

- ¡Vamos ahora mismo! – dijo Chris.

Para cuando llegaron, encontraron la escuela cerrada. Eran el Club Caza Monstruos, asi que no tuvieron problema en saltar las vallas. Llegaron al interior y vieron que la puerta del Club de Informática estaba manchada y con el dibujo de un círculo mágico.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – decía Sam incrédula.

- Es el mismo círculo de la fogata… - dijo tembloroso Danny – Es Beatrice…

- Abre esa puerta… Sam… - dijo Chris – No ha pasado nada aún…

- El segundo cuarto… - dijo Danny.

- ¡Cállate Danny! – respondió violentamente Chris – Esperemos que todo esté bien.

Los miembros del Club abrieron la puerta. Encontraron a Jhon y a Roy sentados cerca de los PCs hacia un lado apaciblemente. Estaban de espaldas…

- Están dormidos – dijo Chris – Menos mal. Despertaré a Jhon – tomó aire – ¡Jhon, nos vamos!

Se sorprendió de no obtener respuesta.

- ¡Jhon!

Chris tragó en seco y se acercó lentamente a la silla de Jhon. Miró hacia el rostro de su hermano y entonces lanzó un grito de terror y cayó al suelo:

- ¡Beatrice! ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Te cazaré! ¡Te cazaré! ¡Y luego te haré pagar esto!

Sus amigos se acercaron y vieron que Jhon tenía un agujero en el pecho, como producto de una aguja enorme y mucha sangre por su cuerpo, que había salido del agujero.

Sam intentó revisar a Roy, pero el espectáculo de agujeros, le hizo vomitar y salir del macabro lugar.

En la pizarra estaba escrito algo:

"_Ya se ejecutó el segundo cuarto. Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, salvo que resuelvan la profecía de Beatrice. Si no lo hacen… todos ustedes morirán…"_

- Chris, chicos – dijo Cathy – Miren allá…

Pero Chris y los demás estaban llorando ante el cuerpo de Jhon.

- Oigan chicos… miren…

Pero Jhon era un niño… uno que estaba muerto y el grupo seguía llorando…


	8. Sacrificio

**Turno de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Esta historia es la continuación de "Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town" publicada en este portal. Por favor léanla antes de esta, ya que forman parte de un conjunto de historias en línea.

En esta historia ya no separaré descripciones cruentas e incruentas. Además comenzaré de lleno con algunos elementos del misterio que dejé fuera de lado en la historia anterior. Para simplificar será el "Primer Arco" o "Primer Juego" para Beatrice.

**Capítulo VIII**

**(Sacrificio)**

Salvo Cathy, los demás seguían llorando la muerte de Jhon. Fue entonces cuando Cathy perdió los estribos:

- ¡Miren aquí! ¡Entiendo que esté muerto, pero estoy preocupada por mi vida también!

El grupo volteo y entonces pudo ver lo de la pizarra:

- ¡Eso no es una profecía! – gritó Chris - ¡Debemos ir a la casa del Club y defendernos!

En ese momento Beatrice interrumpió la escena y apareció con Chris.

- Otro crimen inexplicable – dijo Beatrice - ¿Qué dirás ahora?

- Esto no fue magia. ¡Mataste a mi hermano menor!

- Ya te mostraré mis motivos. Esto fue mágico…

- ¡Mentira! ¡Encontramos la puerta abierta! Alguien entró y los mató. ¿No es así?

- Eres terco… **la escuela estaba cerrada. Ningún alumno pudo entrar a ella.**

- ¿Entonces cómo llegaron Jhon y Roy?

- Es fácil. Con ese círculo mágico de la puerta…

- ¡Mentira, bruja!

- Entonces vamos… busca una explicación.

- ¡Los dependientes! Dijiste que ningún alumno entro. Deben ser ellos.

- Te noto desesperado. **Ningún dependiente vino hoy a la escuela.**

- Es imposible que sean los profesores. Ninguno llegó hoy.

- ¡Acepta la magia! De ese modo no sospecharás de tus profesores y no perderás tu preciado intercambio a Paris.

- ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!

- ¡Chris! ¡Jajajaja! – se rió Beatrice – Diré… Christopher. El juego de tu Club está llegando a su fin… ya pronto estarán fuera de la faz de la tierra. ¡Siguiente movimiento!

Y con resumió la escena del aula de Informática.

- ¡Esperen! – dijo Danny - ¿Acaso nuestros amigos no estarán en peligro? Los que murieron no han sido miembros… hasta ahora.

- Tienes razón Danny – dijo Sam – Pero jamás se creerán esto… Así que no iremos a la casa del Club. Nos ocultaremos en otro sitio. En el bosque. El culpable no volverá dos veces a la escena del crimen.

- ¡Vayan ustedes! ¡Yo buscaré a Wendy!

- Danny… - dijo sorprendido Chris.

- Fallaste al proteger a los que quieres. ¡Yo no lo haré…!

Y dejando a su grupo, salió rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

- Sam… ¿No crees que deberíamos…?

- No lo detengas Chris. Eso es amor. Dijiste que me querías en ese campamento. Entonces defiéndeme a mí y yo lo haré contigo…

Danny estaba buscando a Wendy. La amaba. No le importaba que se mostrara un poco prepotente, que le encargase un perro casi ordenándoselo. Nada le importaba. Ella era quien él amaba. Sentía su presencia y su pecho se sentía extraño. No iba a dejar que nadie se interponga en eso. Ni siquiera Beatrice.

- Wendy… - dijo Danny en voz baja – Te protegeré. Sin importar el costo…

Trasladémonos un momento a Wendy. Estaba por la calle acompañada por Mark. No estaban saliendo, sino que estaba acompañándola a comprar ropa. Pero no habían comprado nada. Wendy no se decidía que comprar.

Hasta que los dos pasaron por una calle donde había que darle la vuelta para avanzar a la siguiente, o cruzar un callejón solitario. Mark quería hablar a solas con Wendy, así que le sugirió:

- Ven Wendy… vamos por el callejón. Saldremos mas rápido…

- No Mark… es solitario.

- No te preocupes… - dijo Mark y miró hacia el callejón. Entonces vió una barra que brillaba.

- Acompáñame… mira eso que brilla.

Y los dos entraron al callejón. En esos momentos, Danny llegaba hacia un lado de la calle y los vió entrar al callejón.

- No te lo perdonaré… - se quejó Danny al verlos entrar y se dirigió hacia el callejón.

En el callejón, Mark y Wendy se detuvieron ante la barra dorada. Mark la palpó y entonces:

- ¡Somos los más afortunados! ¡Es oro!

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – se rió Wendy – Es una broma de cámara escondida…

- Wendy… esto es oro puro. Tócalo…

La chica tocó el oro y sintió la textura del metal. Supo que era oro real y entonces lanzó un grito de alegría. Todos sus problemas estaban arreglados.

- Mételo en tu bolso – dijo Mark – Y vámonos de aquí…

- ¡Alto ahí!

Wendy y Mark voltearon. Era Danny. Al ver a Mark, tragó en seco. No podía usar su traje del Club Caza Monstruos, lo descubrirían si lo hacía. Tenía que deshacerse de Mark de alguna forma.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a este sitio con Wendy? ¡Eres tonto!

- Cállate – dijo Mark – No sabes el porqué. Fuera…

- Wendy… debes venir conmigo – dijo Danny.

- Fuera de aquí – dijo Wendy. Al oírlo Danny palideció – Te lo diré porque me das pena. Encontramos una barra de oro. No necesito tus halagos… sino un novio que pueda cumplir mis caprichos. Sin la barra no te creo capaz.

- Los humanos enloquecen cuando se trata de oro y amor, ¿verdad Danny?.

Todos voltearon a ver quién era. Y vieron entonces a Beatrice.

- ¡Usted era la profesora…!

- Cállate Wendy – dijo Beatrice – Estoy aquí para cumplir con el tercer cuarto profético. Es interesante verlos aquí… como juntos para concertar su muerte.

Beatrice chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron dos aliens.

- Aquí tienen ante ustedes, los Aliens 45 y 57 – luego miró a los Aliens – Ya saben su misión.

Los seres, aliens con cuerpos humanos y cabeza de cabras (Salvo que uno tenía un cuerno y el otro dos) se acercaron al grupo.

- Ah… espera un momento – dijo Beatrice – El tercer cuarto dice: "_En el tercer cuarto de Luna, muerte en la choza solitaria y llanto de muchos"._ Les daré tiempo para que escapen a su patético destino. Aunque si quieren morir aquí, por mi está muy bien. ¡Jajajajajja!

- ¡Vámonos de aquí cuanto antes! – dijo Danny mientras huía con Wendy y Mark.

- ¿Quién demonios es esa mujer? – preguntó Mark - ¿Porqué se parece tanto a la profesora nueva?

- No lo sé – dijo Danny – Lo que si se, es que está loca y nos quiere muertos.

Danny estaba desesperado. No podía usar el poder de su traje del Club Caza Monstruos mientras Mark estuviera ahí. Si el supiera del club, todo acabaría porque lo haría público o les echaría la culpa de los otros 2 cuartos de luna. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía simplemente escapar. ¿Y si Beatrice también quería matar a Wendy? Era un peligro que no podía correr.

- ¡Danny! - le gritó Wendy - ¡Debemos ir hacia la Casa de Madera de sus amigos!

- ¡Eso es lo que quiere que hagamos. No podemos…!

Danny miró a Wendy y a Mark y supo que no estaban en condiciones físicas tan buenas como las de él. El Club había hecho mejorar parcialmente su resistencia, pero los otros dos no durarían más tiempo. Además, se dio cuenta que instintivamente estaba corriendo hacia el Club.

El observador podía ver a 3 jóvenes corriendo, siendo perseguidos por una especie de hombre disfrazado. Pero eso no era un disfraz… era la magia de una Bruja.

Finalmente después de tanto correr, llegaron a la Choza. Apenas entraron, Mark cerró la puerta.

- ¡Ponle el cerrojo! – gritó Wendy desesperada.

Mark le puso el seguro. Todos oyeron el sonido del seguro.

- ¡Explícame que demonios es todo esto Danny! ¿Quién es esa mujer?

En ese momento, se destrabó el seguro. Mark se aseguró de cerrarlo. Pero a los minutos se destrabó otra vez.

- ¿Acaso esto no se puede cerrar?

- ¡Jajajajaja! - dijo Beatrice - ¿Acaso crees que un simple cerrojo puede detenerme? ¿Qué la puerta no dejará entrar al legítimo dueño! ¡Jajajajaja!

Mark dio un grito de horror y empezó a empujar la puerta, para que los Aliens de Beatrice no la tumben.

- Protege a Wendy… - decía Mark – Esto no lo digo porque me caigas bien. Seguimos siendo rivales, pero creo que sabemos que es lo que debemos proteger ahora mismo…

Los aliens seguían golpeando la puerta, un poco más y ya la tumbarían.

- ¡No me vencerás! ¡Dime quien eres, loca!

- Yo hablaría con más respeto. Estás ante la Bruja de Single Town, Beatrice. ¡Ignorante!

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, Mark salió para un lado y se golpeó contra los muebles del lugar. Al mismo tiempo pasaba Beatrice. Con su magia cogió a Mark y lo elevó por los aires.

- Ahora siente el castigo de los que me irritan.

Y uno de los aliens, cogió un arma propia y le disparó en el pecho. La sangre brotó y Mark cayó al suelo muerto.

- ¡Jajajajaja! – se río Beatrice mientras el lugar se llenaba de mariposas doradas - ¿Qué harás ahora Danny? ¡Jajajajaja!


	9. Movimiento Irracional

**Turno de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Esta historia es la continuación de "Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town" publicada en este portal. Por favor léanla antes de esta, ya que forman parte de un conjunto de historias en línea.

En esta historia ya no separaré descripciones cruentas e incruentas. Además comenzaré de lleno con algunos elementos del misterio que dejé fuera de lado en la historia anterior. Para simplificar será el "Primer Arco" o "Primer Juego" para Beatrice.

**Capítulo IX**

**(Movimiento Irracional)**

Danny vio con horror que Mark estaba muerto. Ahora sólo quedaba Wendy.

- Danny – dijo Beatrice – He de agradecerte por haberme invocado. Entre tú, el idiota de Jeremy y el traidor del Sr. Smith he recuperado mi poder…

- ¡Lo sabías! – dijo Wendy - ¿Quién era esa maestra?

- Pero claro que lo sabía – dijo Beatrice – Me invocó a esta tierra para ayudarlo a conseguir el amor tuyo. ¿Y no sabía que venderle su alma al diablo era malo? ¡Jajajaja! Todos son culpables de estas muertes… porque invocan el amor para su propio beneficio…

- Te odio Danny – le dijo Wendy.

- ¡Jajajajaja! Mira lo que pasó Danny. Aunque realmente, tu eres culpable por jugar con los sentimientos de ellos. Te crees muy coqueta, pero tan sólo estás llorando por atención. ¡Eres tan sólo una muñeca! ¡No tienes nada! No entiendo porqué gasté mi magia en gente así…

- ¡Wendy no es una muñeca! ¡Ella es linda y amable! – respondió Danny.

- Danny… ¿Acaso tu? – dijo Wendy sorprendida.

- Mis sentimientos no cambiarán. Es una decisión que he tomado…

- Ah, Danny. Puedo sentir como te culpas a ti mismo en el interior. Logras que esta chica acepte tus sentimientos… ¡Pero vas a morir antes de que vayan a una cita, o se besen… o algo aún mayor! Ya puedo ver tus culpas por todo el lugar… ¡Jajajaajaja!

Danny cogió su reloj del Club. Ya sabía que hacer…

- ¡Mueran! – dijo Beatrice a la vez que chasqueaba los dedos.

Danny apretó un botón en su reloj. Será la lucha… por Wendy.

- ¡Club Caza Monstruos en acción! – dijo mientras se transformaba en el Danny con traje rojo.

- Ah… - dijo Beatrice – Había olvidado que eras otra marioneta del consejo espacial. No me importa. ¡Muere igual!

Danny pulsó un botón y formó un escudo que cubrió tanto a él mismo como a Wendy, mientras que detuvo el ataque de los aliens de Beatrice. Acto seguido tomó su arma y los eliminó.

- Increíble… - dijo Beatrice – Se ve que ese viejo brujo del consejo sabe elegir bien a sus marionetas.

- Tú eres la que sigue… ¡Beatrice! – dijo Danny y le disparó. La bruja se tele transportó cerca de Wendy, evitando el golpe.

- Obedece, marioneta, mantente callado, marioneta… ¡Estate tranquilo, marioneta! ¡Aprende cual es tu posición, marioneta! – dijo Beatrice enojada por el atrevimiento.

- ¡Danny no es una marioneta! – dijo Wendy – Es un ser humano que decidió pelear y salvarme.

- Y creo que estás siendo demasiado engreída ahora mismo, eres despreciable – añadió Danny.

- ¿Te atreves a hablar, marioneta?

- Es cierto que las parejas se arrepienten de algo… pero no es nada de lo que tú estás pensando. Es cierto que yo era algo especial antes, pero por amor estoy dispuesto a cambiar.

- ¡No lo digas como si fueras un santo! Me avergüenzo de ti. Antes un Casanova y tan interesante. ¿Dispuesto a cambiar? ¡No me tomes por tonta! ¡Muere, pedazo de porquería!

Beatrice hizo aparecer tres armas alienígenas y las colocó, la primera sobre Danny y Wendy y las otras dos a los costados de la habitación. Ella comenzó a disparar, pero el escudo de Danny era resistente.

- ¡Es inútil! – dijo Beatrice mientras hacía aparecer mas armas.

El escudo de Danny comenzó a fallar. Danny supo que se acercaba su final.

- Lo siento Wendy. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte…

- No importa – le respondió ella – Más bien quiero que me hagas un último favor. Dime que me amas, pero con la convicción de hace un rato con Beatrice.

- Claro Wendy… - respondió Danny – Por toda la eternidad… yo te….

- ¿Crees que voy a dejar que termines y le digas eso? ¡Pues que idiota! – dijo Beatrice furiosa.

Las armas dispararon y rompieron el escudo de Danny. Luego empezaron a perforar el cuerpo de Danny y Wendy.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! - se reía Beatrice. Su risa era más macabra cada vez.

Las balas alienígenas atravesaron el cuerpo de Wendy por las piernas, el abdomen, el brazo izquierdo y finalmente la atravesaron en la cabeza, dejándola sin vida. Con respecto a Danny, las balas atravesaron sus piernas, su espalda, su brazo derecho, su pierna izquierda y finalmente le atravesaron el corazón, que fue cuando cayó al suelo sin vida.

Cuando cesó la lluvia de balas, sólo estaban los cuerpos de Danny y Wendy, en el piso tirados boca abajo. A unos pasos, estaba el cuerpo de Mark, tirado boca arriba, con una herida grande en el pecho.

- Ah… que decepción – se dijo Beatrice – Pero es claro que las marionetas siguen siendo marionetas. ¡Ni por más que luchen son diferentes! Ahora… como no quieren resolver la profecía… será hora de ir a por los cuartos siguientes. ¡Jajajajaja!


	10. Hacia la escuela

**Turno de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Esta historia es la continuación de "Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town" publicada en este portal. Por favor léanla antes de esta, ya que forman parte de un conjunto de historias en línea.

En esta historia ya no separaré descripciones cruentas e incruentas. Además comenzaré de lleno con algunos elementos del misterio que dejé fuera de lado en la historia anterior. Para simplificar será el "Primer Arco" o "Primer Juego" para Beatrice.

**Capítulo X**

**(Hacia la Escuela)**

En el bosque Sam y Chris se creían libres de la amenaza de Beatrice. Nadie aceptaría que se trataba de una Bruja. Era demasiado absurdo para creerlo.

- Chris – dijo Sam – Necesitamos chequear como está Danny.

- ¿Danny, estás en el intercomunicador? – dijo Chris mientras intentaba el contacto.

El intercomunicador se contestó solo y mostró parte de la escena. Podía verse un arma tirada en el suelo.

- ¿¡Danny!? – gritó Chris asustándose - ¿Estás ahí?

Nadie respondió.

- Activando modo remoto de la cámara de Danny – dijo Chris mientras tipeaba algo en su reloj. Fue entonces cuando recorrió remotamente usando el reloj de Danny la casa de madera. Fue entonces cuando vió el cuerpo de Wendy.

- ¡Wendy! ¡Oh no! ¡Danny!

Sam miró hacia el reloj de Chris y al ver el cuerpo de Wendy supo que algo estaba pasando.

- ¡Debemos regresar a la Casa del Club inmediatamente!

Los dos corrieron hacia la Casa del Club y sólo fue cuando entraron que vieron el horrible espectáculo: Danny, Wendy y Mark muertos.

- ¡Nooo! Cazaré a esa maldita bruja – dijo Sam – No puede ser…

- Todos están muertos… no puede ser… ¡Tiene que haber una explicación!

En eso empezaron a sonar unos pasos… Sam volteó… y vio a esos hombres con cabeza de cabra acercarse. Supo entonces que algo se venía:

- Sam… - dijo una voz – El siguiente cuarto dice "…_, muerte en el pueblo maldito y llanto de muchos". _Te doy tiempo para que corras… aunque si quieres morir aquí por mi excelente… ¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

- ¡Escapemos! – dijo Sam - ¡Chris, vámonos!

Los dos corrieron hasta ocultarse cerca de un basurero. Ya ahí, Sam miró a Chris… tenían que actuar pronto: Vivir o morir.

- ¡Club Caza Monstruos en acción!

Los dos chicos se transformaron en sus respectivos miembros con el traje.

- Chris… no estaremos seguros sino hasta que lleguemos a la escuela. ¡Tenemos que ir!

Los dos comenzaron a correr hacia la escuela, perseguidos por esos monstruos. No… no estaban seguros en ningún lugar. Era huir de su destino… porque pensaban que podían cambiarlo. ¿Acaso ellos podrían cambiarlo del todo? ¿Podrían dejar sin efecto la profecía mágica? Sería algo increíble si el Club que ya con sólo 2 miembros lograra eso.

- ¡Aaaah!

Chris cayó. Uno de los monstruos lo tomó de una parte de su traje, para ser específicos, la pierna. El chico cayó y muerto de miedo intentó aferrarse al asfalto. Su expresión estaba llena de terror. De repente se oyó un disparo:

- ¡Oye basura intergaláctica, te devolveré al infierno planetario donde perteneces! – le gritó Sam – Jamás te atrevas a tocar a Chris… ¡Nunca!

La explosión de aquella arma impactó en el cuello de aquel monstruo. La médula oblonga fue pulverizada en ese mismo instante. El observador lejano no vio a un monstruo… sino parecía una botella de vino. ¡Si le daban vuelta, todo su contenido rojo saldría por un lado! El monstruo cayó hacia un lado y como una botella de vino, se desangró.

Sam ayudó a Chris a incorporarse. Entonces continuaron corriendo, pero ahora además de los monstruos veían a unas mariposas doradas persiguiéndolos. Sam supo que si quería sobrevivir tendría que usar la violencia. Y en ese momento… un monstruo saltó directo hacia ella y la hizo caer. Rodó por el suelo y cuando quizo tomar su arma, el monstruo la lanzó lejos.

- ¡No te preocupes Sam! – dijo Chris y se abalanzó contra el monstruo. Un puñetazo lo puso con el rostro hacia Chris y cogiendo un lapicero que encontró en el piso… dio un grito y lo introdujo hasta las profundidades de la cabeza de ese monstruo… reventándole el ojo.

Sam se incorporó y tomando su arma disparó contra la cabeza. El monstruo dejó de existir en ese mismo momento. Pero sólo habían matados dos… y una multitud seguía persiguiéndoles.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la escuela… vieron que estaba cerrada. No había forma de salir de ahí. Si corrían se iban a cansar… y aunque Sam cubrió con disparos, las mariposas doradas se convertían en nuevos monstruos. ¡Así que eliminarlos era totalmente inútil!

- Chris… - dijo Sam tomándole la mano – Estaremos juntos…

- Claro… - dijo Chris haciendo el mismo gesto – Estaremos unidos no importa lo que pase…

- No sólo me uní a ese Club… por el tema de los aliens… sino me uní porque yo te vi…

En ese momento, los dos chicos eran rodeados. Los monstruos se manifestaron rodeándolos y emitieron un gran aullido: Tal vez para vengar a sus amigos caídos… cuando Sam y Chris oyeron el aullido se tomaron de las manos y cargaron sus armas.

- Vamos… juntos a donde quiera que nos lleve el destino… a tu lado, soy feliz.

Los monstruos se abalanzaron y el silencio de la noche se vio interrumpido por feroces aullidos y ruidos de mandíbula: Cuando las brujas invocan sus monstruos… no quedan sobrevivientes.


	11. El Mate de un tonto

**Turno de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Esta historia es la continuación de "Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town" publicada en este portal. Por favor léanla antes de esta, ya que forman parte de un conjunto de historias en línea.

En esta historia ya no separaré descripciones cruentas e incruentas. Además comenzaré de lleno con algunos elementos del misterio que dejé fuera de lado en la historia anterior. Para simplificar será el "Primer Arco" o "Primer Juego" para Beatrice.

**Capítulo XI**

**(El Mate de un Tonto)**

Beatrice interrumpió la escena de la matanza con Chris.

- Ya está el siguiente cuarto… ¿Qué opinas Chris?

- ¡Son tus aliens! ¡Los mataste!

- Eso no… - dijo Beatrice – Explícame el misterio del cuarto cerrado del anterior cuarto: Wendy, Danny y Mark. Todos encontrados en un club con la puerta cerrada. ¿Acaso no eres el niño genio del Club? Pues espero tu explicación…

- Pues entonces… que tal con esto: Mark luchó contra Danny y Wendy por un tema de celos. El mató a ambos, pero Danny en sus últimos momentos le disparó. No hay necesidad de explicar tu aparición en ese lugar.

- Que interesante si eso fuera verdad… **la muerte de Danny, Mark y Wendy no tiene que ver con amoríos.**

- Pues mientras sea como dije, no importa el motivo. Murieron entre ellos… no hay necesidad de resolver la magia, porque eso no es un crimen de puerta cerrada.

- Debo decírtelo de una vez… porque quiero humillarte. ¿Estás dispuesto a humillarte hasta lo más profundo de tu ser por la verdad? Si pierdes ahora… ¿Te humillarás ante mí?

- No mientras pueda rebatirte bruja…

- Bueno, pues aquí te va… **ellos tres fueron asesinados por otras personas. No es el caso de un asesinato colectivo entre ellos. No hay forma de cometer el crimen desde afuera de la Casa del Club…**

- Yo… todavía hay… - dijo Chris rabiando. No podía rebatir esa explicación.

- Ah… Chris… y para el postre… debo decirte que **no se puede abrir la puerta con un clip, sino sólo con la llave del Club.** ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajaajajaja!

Beatrice resumió los acontecimientos del mundo de SingleTown.

En el auditorio de la escuela, aparecieron los hombres con cabeza de cabra. Traían con ellos a Cathy. Uno de ellos se acercó hacia un micrófono y empezó:

- Todos estamos reunidos para celebrar el acontecimiento que todos esperábamos. La apertura de la Puerta de la Tierra Dorada. Y ahora con ustedes… ¡Beatrice!

Beatrice apareció por un lado del auditorio con Chris. Tenía una cadena en su cuello y como si fuera un perro caminaba a gatas delante de Beatrice.

- ¿Y díganme mis sirvientes… les gusta mi nuevo mueble?

Todos los monstruos asintieron aplaudiendo. Les gustaba el nuevo mueble.

Apenas llegó al medio del escenario, Beatrice empujó a Chris muy lejos. ¿Qué habría aceptado para tener tal humillación? No era una persona… era un perro. Y aun tirado a un lado, Beatrice seguía sosteniendo la cadena.

- ¡Y ahora… todos estamos juntos aquí… vamos a abrir, la puerta! ¡A la Tierra Dorada!

En ese momento un reloj dio la media noche y el lugar empezó a llenarse de mariposas doradas. Todas se juntaron en un lado y entonces de esas mariposas apareció el Sr. Smith:

- ¡Oh Beatrice! ¡Tienes que llevarme a mi tierra dorada, a mi tierra Rapsodiana! ¡Por favor!

Beatrice miró con desprecio a Smith y chasqueó un dedo. En ese momento, todo un grupo de monstruos se abalanzó contra él y agarrándolo con fiereza empezaron a forcejear con él.

- ¡Aaaaaahhh! ¡Beatrice! ¡Escúchame, por favor! ¡Aaaaaaagggghhh!

En ese momento esos forcejeos se volvieron salvajismo. Los monstruos clavaron sus garras en el cuerpo del Sr. Smith y comenzaron a trocear, a cortar, a despedazar. La sangre salpicó por todo el auditorio mientras esos monstruos devoraban a su presa… ese pobre viejo que no tenía ya nada que perder.

Beatrice complacida por ese espectáculo, jaló la cadena de Chris y lo hizo ponerse de pie cerca a ella. Luego le dio un puntapié y lo hizo caer en 4 patas.

- Arrodíllate y muestra un poco de respeto… - dijo chaqueando los dedos y dejando la cadena.

Chris levantó la mirada y vio que los monstruos que habían devorado al Sr. Smith se dirigían hacia él. Intentó pararse, pero ya era muy tarde. Y no estaba con su reloj… Beatrice se lo quitó, ya que fue parte de la humillación. Entonces los monstros se abalanzaron contra él. Intentó forcejear… intentó escapar, pero ya era tarde. Los monstruos lo destrozaron y se lo comieron.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! Debo citar la profecía… que dice que _"En el quinto cuarto de Luna, la bruja revive y nadie quedará con vida."_

En eso apareció Cathy entrando violentamente hacia el auditorio. Beatrice la miró y dijo:

- Vaya… así que tú eres la Rapsodiana que verá su Tierra Dorada. ¡Pues que ilusa!

Los monstruos se abalanzaron contra Cathy. Sintió un golpe y todo se puso oscuro para ella.

(Purgatorio, la Tierra Dorada)

Cathy abrió los ojos estaba en una gran mansión, que casi no tenía muebles, salvo una mesa y ella sentada a la silla que estaba al lado. En la mesa, tenedores, cubiertos y un montón de platos tapados. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso esa era la Tierra dorada?

En eso apareció Beatrice. Venía con una servilleta.

- Cathy… haz llegado a tiempo para el banquete…

- ¿Cómo pudiste… mis amigos?

- No te aflijas… siempre los llevarás en tu interior.

Beatrice chasqueo los dedos y apareció en un lado de la mesa una copa con un líquido rojo. Cathy intentó moverse y vio que estaba atada de pies y manos a la silla.

- Primero el aperitivo… esta bebida hará que entres en apetito.

Cathy se dejó que Beatrice le hiciera beber la bebida. Le pareció algo raro el sabor.

- Ah… mientras tomas… debería darte el nombre… se llama "Bloddy Danny". Está hecho de una esencia de Danny, el Casanova tras aplastarlo contra una prensa hidráulica. Eso que tomas es lo destilado de sus fluidos…

Al oír el macabro ingrediente, Cathy escupió todo lo que pudo de la bebida y sus tripas se revolvieron en terror. Beatrice sonrió y destapó otro plato:

- Y esto… - dijo mostrando el plato – Es un crepé de pescado que está sazonado y ambientado con esa piel de Sam. Le da un toque especial… una esencia muy particular.

Cathy cerró la boca fieramente al oír el ingrediente, igualmente Beatrice se la abrió a la fuerza y le hizo pasar partes de ese desagradable crepé.

- Como ensalada… tenemos esta exquisitez de lengua y verduras… lengua de Chris. Y para el postre… tenemos la cabeza del hermano de Chris. ¿Acaso no es delicioso? ¡Esto es lo mejor!

- ¡Aaaaaahhhh! – gritó Cathy muerta del horror – Basta… ya mátame… no quiero seguir con esta tortura…

Beatrice dio una palmada y uno de los monstruos apareció y sirvió a la fuerza a Cathy de los manjares que se habían preparado.

- Ahora que ya murió ese vejestorio y ese inútil de Chris está derrotado. Esto es lo mejor… lo que esperé… ¡Esto es perfecto!

- Esto luce delicioso… así que ahora tengo antojo… ¡De bruja al vapor!

Beatrice quiso girar a ver de dónde vino esa voz, pero una mano tomó su cabeza y la aplastó contra la mesa. La bruja se deshizo en mariposas doradas y apareció en otro lado.

- ¿Chris? ¿Acaso no te vencí y humillé tu alma?

- Eso crees… pero al ver lo que hiciste con Cathy… he vuelto a tener mi instinto para luchar.

- Que lástima que el siguiente juego no sea para ti… pero bueno, si el siguiente es tan inepto, te daré la oportunidad. ¡Preparen todo para el siguiente juego!

- No te preocupes bruja… ya sea yo o alguno de los nuestros… ¡Estáte seguro que te cazaré! ¡Eso tenlo muy por seguro! ¡Beatrice!

- Ya veremos si alguno de ustedes logra cazarme… vamos, intenten todo lo que saben… ¡Club Caza Monstruos!


	12. Reunión Secreta

**Turno de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Esta historia es la continuación de "Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town" publicada en este portal. Por favor léanla antes de esta, ya que forman parte de un conjunto de historias en línea.

En esta historia ya no separaré descripciones cruentas e incruentas. Además comenzaré de lleno con algunos elementos del misterio que dejé fuera de lado en la historia anterior. Para simplificar será el "Primer Arco" o "Primer Juego" para Beatrice.

**Capítulo XII**

**(Reunión Secreta)**

De repente, todo el ambiente cambió. Beatrice estaba en un gran salón. Era un salón de color blanco, donde había una mesa en el medio y varias sillas con "brazos" como para que alguien dejara una taza de té en ellas. Beatrice supo que el juego con Chris estaba suspendido de momento.

- Veo que es hora de la Reunión Secreta… - dijo la bruja sentándose.

En eso apareció otra mujer. Vestida de color azul y usando tacones blancos. Era más baja que Beatrice y tenía un lindo moño azul en la cabellera.

- ¿Y qué le pareció el juego esta vez? ¿Fue divertido? – empezó Beatrice.

- Ha sido impredecible… pero parece que haz olvidado tu objetivo.

- Srta. Bernkastel – empezó Beatrice – Mi misión es humillar a ese Club Caza Monstruos…

- No lo es… - respondió Bernkastel – Tu misión es ganar por siempre, para así humillar a esa otra Bruja de la que soy enemiga, Lambadelta. Que Chris haya resurgido al final, hace que el juego gane a cuenta de Lambadelta, no del mío…

- Pero Srta…

- Beatrice… recuerda sólo nos mata el aburrimiento. Si no haces el juego entretenido… sencillamente iré a otra galaxia y tu magia se reducirá…

- ¿Acaso le dijo algo el Consejo Espacial?

- Claro… el Consejo Espacial critica nuestro juego. Así que si no lo haces entretenido… ellos me quitarán el permiso, tanto a ti y a mí. ¿Quién es la siguiente víctima?

- El siguiente que jugará al detective es Danny. Ya hemos humillado a Chris y a Cathy.

- Bueno, realmente a Chris no lo humillamos del todo. Espero que sea mejor…

- No se preocupe, le prometo, Srta. Bernkastel, que el siguiente juego será mucho más interesante… y que al fin disfrutará de su papel de observador. Sobre Chris, no se preocupe… todo esta siendo planeado. Usted sólo observe… y quedará encantada.

- No esperaría nada menos de ti, Beatrice – dijo Bernkastel. Luego se levantó y desapareció.

- No se preocupe – murmuró Beatrice tomando su té – No lo olvidará…

FIN DEL SEGUNDO ARCO

(**Nota del Autor:** Aquí acaba el segundo arco de la historia. El tercero se llama "Banquete de la Bruja de SingleTown y se publicará en breve. Espero que empiecen a sospechar un poquito sobre quien está tras Beatrice y todos los acontecimientos)


End file.
